I Like Green Eyes Better
by princessanna990
Summary: Loki has always been different. Always. Ever since he can remember. But why? Why is he so different from his perfect brother, Thor? Brotherly love and fluffiness! Thorki if you squint.


He gazed on intensively, watching the watery green eyes staring back at him, looking sad and desperate. He moved his slender fingers to touch the flection on the mirror before him, almost wishing it wasn't real. His eyes shifted around, looking at all the disgusting imperfections of his face, and ever so slowly lifted his hand and touched the pale skin covering his bony cheeks.

It was cold. His body was always cold. Not warm like the joyous arms of his mother, but bitter and uncaring. He sighed heavily, quickly closing his emerald eyes to hold back the oncoming tears. He never understood why he was different. Different from the others. Why him? Why did he have to be so skinny? So pale? So ugly? Why couldn't he just fit in?

He did what they did. He attended his lessons, and studied hard. He held his head high and walked in a straight line. He talked with a big smile and laughed along. But no matter what he did, he was never good enough. They are beautiful, and strong, and invincible, and he is just in the background.

Sure he would sit with them at meals. And he would go on the hunting trips with them. But he wasn't really there. He could have disappeared and no one would have noticed in the least. No one would have cared.

He took a deep breath, and reached into his magic. He felt a warm light surround his body before it disappeared completely. Carefully, he opened his eyes to the body of Thor. He lifted his hand and the reflection of his brother did the same. He gently stroked the blonde hair and peered into the crystal blue eyes. His eyes gradually fell down to the abdomen of the golden prince. His head tilted inquisitively and he slowly lifted the grey shirt.

He pulled away the fabric to see the firm, tan abs that lay beneath them. Gliding his fingers over them, he felt the tears coming on again. He quickly shook his head, pushing away the poisonous tears once more. Why? All he wanted was a reason as to why he couldn't look like this. Like Thor. The Golden Prince of Asgard. The perfect son.

"Loki!" a robust voice broke through the walls of his thoughts. "Brother, where are you?" It was Thor! Loki frantically reached his magic and turned back to his own body just as the golden prince entered his room.

"Loki, there you are! I have been searching for you!" Thor threw his hands in the air in celebration upon finding his hidden brother. He smiled big as he paraded over to the smaller prince. "What have you been doing this entire time?"

Loki, dumbfounded in his shock, finally realized he had been asked a question and speedily searched for his words in a frenzy, but could find nothing to say. "Well?" Thor pushed, applying more pressure for the younger god to answer. "I- I was just wondering why I look different." Loki heard himself say before he realized he had spoken at all. His eyes went wide and he inwardly cursed himself for being so foolish as to let the truth slip. He watched worriedly as Thor began to respond. "Different? How do you mean?" Thor scrunched his eyebrows together and looked on closer at his younger brother, searching for whatever he could be possibly talking about.

"Well… I …" Loki stumbled, trying to find a way to explain how he wasn't strong, and how he wasn't perfect like all the other Asgardians, but of course he couldn't just say that. No, not to Thor. He turned back to the mirror looking at his own reflection once again. "Haven't you ever wondered why you, Mother, and Father have blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, and… well… I have black hair, green eyes, and pale skin?"

There was a silent pause as Thor's eyes examined Loki's body, up and down. The pale boy felt the judgmental eyes piercing through his skin and he immediately realized he had said too much. But just as he turned to Thor and was about to start apologizing for uttering such stupid nonsense to him, Thor spoke up instead. "I can't say I ever have."

Thor turned away from the mirror and put his hands on the younger god's shoulders, turning him to face away form the mirror. "Loki, do not think of such things. You are a son of Odin and a prince of Asgard. What does is matter if you do not have blue eyes? You still hold the same amount of right to the throne as I do."

Loki nodded, letting his eyes fall to the floor. Thor didn't understand. He wouldn't ever know the feeling of being invisible to others. To be discarded as "just Thor's brother" when you know you are so much more.

"Hey." Thor lifted Loki's face to look him in the eyes. He smiled the biggest he had ever smiled before saying, "I like green eyes better anyway."


End file.
